Silverdune
Population Size: 2000 Lifestyle (e.g. Rural, Industrial, Etc): Silverdunes is a small settlement in the desert. It is not easy to find as a traveller must withstand the heat and torment of the many miles of desert before reaching this dwelling. Silverdunes is the centre of the slave trade on Saphage. Slaves are bought and sold here, people of all race and age traded by the many slave merchants that dwell here. In Silverdunes there are no laws. There are many merchants in Silverdune, each selling rare and wonderful items. With the rarity of these fine trinkets comes the price. You can expect to pay top coin for anything bought in silver dunes and then you may need to pay for protection to leave the town. It also has it's local watering holes, but you won't be greeted with a smile just a shifty look from a dodgy looking character in the corner. It is common and unfortunate that many people equate deserts with a hostile environment that conspires against human life. In the popular media, desert areas seem to be considered to be at the top of the wilderness list for danger. The historical fact is, however, that the human race was cradled in arid lands and people are well adapted to survive in deserts. It is home to a Skearus temple, God of Assassins. Murder is a frequent occurrence in Silverdune and each murder is ignored in the blink of an eye. There are no guards, no military and no restriction on race or origin for the dwellers of Silverdune. All that is needed to be part of the settlement is a strong stomach, a swift blade and a full pocket that is well guarded. Main Source of Income: * Slave Trading, * Rare Exotic Items * Arrow Sugar Major Imports/Exports (If Any): Government Type: Any government which exists in Silverdune tends to vary and change depending on the power of those in control. Within Silverdune currently it is somewhat of a dictatorship, in which political power is exercised by a single individual whose rule is considered illegitimate purely because they have more resources than their rivals who also seek control. Leaders: The Great Kami Affiliations/Alliances: Enemies (If any): Guilds: * Order of the Void Miscellaneous Notes: The desert is an extremely harsh environment and climate, at every corner there is the chance of certain death and that "is" even when outside Silverdune. Sandstorms are caused by strong winds blowing over loose soil or sand, and picking up so much of that material that visibility is reduced- this has been responsible for the loss of many travellers. The desert around Silverdune is also a great source of wealth for the determined explorer. Although alot of luck is required. There are many hidden tombs/temples hidden over time by the frequent sand storms. Sometimes they are uncovered by the very means they were hidden in the first place. Most recently a rather large city was uncovered and is often visited by the brave, but too many times they dont return and no sign of them are ever seen again.